


Castiel's Happiness

by SometimesIWriteWell



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 08:11:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/809306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SometimesIWriteWell/pseuds/SometimesIWriteWell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel has fallen and there is only one thing that reminds him of home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Castiel's Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> Taking place somewhere between seasons 8 and 9, where in which Castiel likes to go fast.

      Castiel’s favorite part about Dean’s driving was that he drove fast.  Very fast.  Sometimes, Castiel could swear they were going faster than the speed of sound.  It was better when Dean’s favorite songs would play.  Those were the times his foot was cast in lead and he sent his precious Impala roaring down the highway, pushing 80… 90… Castiel cried out once when they edged on 100 miles per hour.

      Dean assumed with was some sex thing.  (With Castiel human now, he was discovering his vessel in a new light.  Hunger, fatigue, arousal were all things that Castiel now battled with day in and day out.)  But that wasn’t it.  The reason Castiel’s blood sang when Dean peeled down the road, the reason his pulse pounded in his head and his eyes stung with tears was because this was the closest thing Castiel could come to flying.

      It was best when Dean let his roll his window down.  The wind would blast thought the aperture, tousling Castiel’s hair into a windswept mess that Dean would grumble about later.  The sting and whip of air rushing by, the speed of the car, the howling of the gusting currents.  It was like this not too long ago, when Castiel’s back was heavier and his heart much lighter.


End file.
